Βελονισμός
Βελονισμός acupuncture Ο Βελονισμός είναι μια παραδοσιακή Κινέζικη "ιατρική" τεχνική για την "απεμπλοκή" του Τσι (chi ή qi) με την διείσδυση βελόνων σε συγκεκριμένα σημεία του σώματος ώστε να εξισοροπηθούν οι αντίθετες δυνάμεις του γιν και του γιάν (yin-yang). Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βελονισμός " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βέλος ". Εισαγωγή Το Τσι είναι μια ενέργεια που υποθετικά περιβάλει όλα τα πράγματα. Πιστεύεται οτι ρέει μέσα στο σώμα πάνω σε 14 οδούς που ονομάζονται μεσημβρινοί. Όταν το γιν και το γιάν βρίσκονται σε αρμονία τότε το τσι κυλάει ελεύθερα και το άτομο είναι υγιές. Όταν το άτομο είναι άρρωστο ή τραυματισμένο, υπάρχει μια παρακώλυση του "τσι" σε εναν από τους μεσημβρινούς. Η παραδοσιακή κινέζικη ιατρική έχει ταυτοποιήσει γύρω στα 500 σημεία που πρέπει να μπουν οι βελόνες, για να προκαλέσουν συγκεκριμένα απότελέσματα. Ο Βελονισμός εξασκείται στην Κίνα για περισσότερα από 4000 χρόνια. Σήμερα οι βελόνες συστρέφονται, ζεσταίνονται ή ακόμα διεγείρονται με ασθενή ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα,υπέρηχους ή φως συγκεκριμένου μήκους κύματος. Όπως και να γίνεται πάντως, η ιατρική έρευνα ποτέ δεν θα μπορέσει να αποδείξει οτι το ξεμπλοκάρισμα του τσι μέσω βελονισμού ή άλλου τρόπου, είναι απότελεσματική θεραπεία ενάντια σε ασθένειες. Το Τσι εξ ορισμού θεωρείται μη-ανιχνεύσιμο από τις μεθόδους της εμπειρικής επιστήμης. Μια παραλλαγή του παραδοσιακού βελονισμού είναι η ωτοθεραπεία ή ωτοβελονισμός. Είναι μια μέθοδος διάγνωσης και θεραπείας βασισμένη πάνω στην ατεκμηρίωτη άποψη οτι το αυτί είναι ο χάρτης των οργάνων του σώματος. Για παράδειγμα, ενα πρόβλημα με ενα όργανο όπως το συκώτι θεραπεύεται με το να βάζεις μια βελόνα σε ενα συγκεκριμένο σημείο του αυτιού που υποτίθεται οτι αντιστοιχεί σε αυτό το όργανο. (Παρόμοιες αντιλήψεις οτι ενα μέρος του σώματος είναι χαρτης εσωτερικών οργάνων, συναντώνται και σε αυτούς που εξασκούν την ιριδολογία (η ίριδα του οφθαλμού είναι ο χάρτης) και την ρεφλεξολογία (το πέλμα του ποδιού είναι ο χάρτης).) Η Συραπτοκέντηση, μια παραλαγή της ωτοθεραπείας, τοποθετεί συνδετήρες (συραπτήρες) σε σημεία κλειδιά του αυτιού, ελπίζοντας να επιτύχει πράγματα όπως το να βοηθήσει ανθρώπους να κόψουν το κάπνισμα. Η παραδοσιακή κινεζική ιατρική δεν βασίζεται σε γνώσεις της μοντέρνας φυσιολογίας, βιοχημείας, διατροφής, ανατομίας ή στους γνωστούς μηχανισμούς της ίασης. Ούτε βασίζεται στην γνώση της χημείας των κυττάρων, της κυκλοφορίας του αίματος,των νευρικών λειτουργιών ή στην ύπαρξη ορμονών και άλλων βιοχημικών ουσιών. Δεν υπάρχει συσχέτιση μεταξύ των μεσημβρινών που χρησιμοποιεί η παραδοσιακή κινεζική ιατρική και της θέσης των οργάνων και των νεύρων στο ανθρώπινο σώμα. Το Αμερικανικό Εθνικό Συμβούλιο Ενάντια σε Απάτες Υγείας (NCAHF) ισχυρίζεται οτι από τα 46 Ιατρικά Περιοδικά που εκδίδονται από τον Κινεζικό Ιατρικό Σύλλογο, ούτε ένα δεν είναι αφοσιωμένο στον βελονισμό ή σε άλλες παραδοσιακές κινεζικές ιατρικές πρακτικές. Παρ' όλ' αυτά υπολογίζεται οτι γύρω στα 10 με 15 εκατομύρια Αμερικανοί ξοδεύουν περίπου 500 εκατομύρια δολάρια το χρόνο στο βελονισμό για θεραπείες σε κατάθλιψη, AIDS, αλλεργίες, άσθμα, αρθρίτιδα, προβλήματα με την κύστη και τα νεφρά, διάρροια, δυσκοιλιότητα, κρυολογήματα, βρογχίτιδες, ζαλάδες, κάπνισμα, κόπωση, γυναικολογικές διαταραχές, ημικρανίες, πονοκεφάλους,παράλυση,υπέρταση, ισχιαλγία, σεξουαλικές δυσλειτουργίες,άγχος,εγκεφαλικά επεισόδια, τενοντίτιδες και προβλήματα στην όραση. Εμπειρικές μελέτες πάνω στο βελονισμό βρίσκονται ακόμα σε εμβρυικό στάδιο. Τέτοιες μελέτες αγνοούν μεταφυσικές αντιλήψεις όπως το να ξεμπλοκάρεται στο τσι κατά μήκος των μεσημβρινών, και ψάχνουν να βρούν αιτιώδεις συσχετίσεις μεταξύ της εισχώρησης βελόνων σε παραδοσιακά σημεία του βελονισμού και φυσικών απότελεσμάτων. Ακόμα κι'έτσι, πολλοί παραδοσιακοί ιατροί και νοσοκομεία προσφέρουν τον βελονισμό ως "συμπληρωματική" θεραπεία. Η ιατρική σχολή του πανεπιστημίου της Καλιφόρνια στο Λος Άντζελες (UCLA) έχει ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα προγράμματα εκπαίδευσης πάνω στον βελονισμό για διπλωματούχους ιατρούς,στην Αμερική. Το 200-ωρών πρόγραμμα διδάσκει κοντά στους 600 ιατρούς το χρόνο. Σύμφωνα με την Αμερικανική Ακαδημία Ιατρικού Βελονισμού γύρω στους 4000 αμερικανούς ιατρούς έχουν εκπαιδευθεί στο βελονισμό. Τον Μάρτιο του 1996, ο Οργανισμός Φαρμάκων και Τροφίμων (FDA) της Αμερικής (ο αντίστοιχος ΕΟΦ) ταξινόμησε τις βελόνες του βελονισμού σαν ιατρικά εργαλεία για γενική χρήση από εκπαιδευμένους επαγγελματίες. Μέχρι τότε, οι βελόνες ήταν ταξινομημένες ως ιατρικά εργαλεία Tάξης III, εννοώντας οτι η ασφάλεια και η χρησιμότητά τους ήταν τόσο αβέβαιη ώστε μπορούσαν να χρησιμοποιηθούν μόνο από εγκεκριμένα ερευνητικά προγράμματα.Εξαιτίας αυτής της πειραματικής "κατάστασης", πολλές ασφαλιστικές εταιρίες αρνιόντουσαν να καλύψουν τον βελονισμό. Η καινούργια αυτή υπόδειξη σήμαινε την μεγαλύτερη χρήση του βελονισμού και την περισσότερη έρευνα στην χρησιμοποίηση βελόνων.Επίσης σήμαινε οτι οι ασφαλιστικές εταιρίες δεν θα μπορούσαν να απόφύγουν την κάλυψη κάποιων άχρηστων ή αμφισβητούμενων θεραπειών βελονισμού για μια ποικιλία από παθήσεις. Παρ'όλ'αυτά ο Wayne B. Jonas, διευθυντής του Γραφείου Εναλλακτικής Ιατρικής στο National Institutes of Health στην Bethesda, είπε οτι η επαναταξινόμηση των βελόνων "είναι μια πολύ σοφή και λογική απόφαση". Το Γραφείου Εναλλακτικής Ιατρικής υποστηρίζει ένθερμα (δηλαδή διατίθεται να ξοδέψει σεβαστά ποσά από τους φόρους που πληρώνουν οι Αμερικανοί) για νέες μελέτες πάνω στην απότελεσματικότητα του βελονισμού. Η πιο συχνά προβαλλόμενη γραμμή υπεράσπισης του βελονισμού από τους υποστηρικτές του, διαπράττει την πραγματιστική πλάνη. Υποστηρίζεται οτι ο βελονισμός δουλεύει! Τι ακριβώς σημαίνει αυτό; Σίγουρα δεν σημαίνει οτι "χώνοντας" βελόνες στο σώμα κάποιου, ξεμπλοκάρεται το Τσι του. Το πολύ να σημαίνει οτι "ελαφρώνει" τον ιατρικό φόρτο. Πιο συχνά όμως απλά σημαίνει οτι οι πελάτες είναι ευχαριστημένοι, δηλαδή νιώθουν καλύτερα εκείνη τη στιγμή. Ο NCAHF εξέδωσε μια θέση-δημοσίευση πάνω στον βελονισμό η οποία διαβεβαιώνει οτι " Έρευνες τα τελευταία είκοσι χρόνια απέτυχαν στο να δείξουν οτι ο βελονισμός είναι απότελεσματικός ενάντια σε οποιαδήποτε ασθένεια" και οτι " οι παρατηρούμενες επιδράσεις του βελονισμού μάλλον οφείλονται σε ενα συνδυασμό προσδοκιών,υποβολής, και άλλων φυσιολογικών μηχανισμών." Με άλλα λόγια, οι περισσότερες παρατηρούμενες επιδράσεις του βελονισμού οφείλονται σε αλλαγή διάθεσης, στο φαινόμενο placebo και στην πλάνη της παλινδρόμησης. Μόνο και μόνο επειδή ο πόνος έφυγε μετά από τον βελονισμό δεν σημαίνει οτι ο τελευταίος ήταν η αιτία γι' αυτό.Πολλοί χρόνιοι πόνοι έρχονται και φεύγουν. Μια εναλλακτική αγωγή όπως ο βελονισμός συνήθως ακολουθείται όταν ο πόνος είναι στο υψηλότερό του επίπεδο. Η φυσική καταστολή θα οδηγήσει τον πόνο στο να φθίνει συνεχώς όταν πιάσει τη μέγιστη έντασή του. Επίσης ένα μεγάλο μέρος από την υποστήριξη του βελονισμού έχει την μορφή ανεκδοτικών πειστηρίων από ικανοποιημένους πελάτες. Δυστυχώς, για κάθε φήμη που αφορά κάποιον του οποίου ο πόνος ανακουφίστηκε από τον βελονισμό, μπορεί εξίσου να υπάρχει φήμη για κάποιον του οποίου ο πόνος δεν ανακουφίστηκε από τον βελονισμό. Το πρόβλημα είναι οτι κανένας δεν κρατάει αρχείο των απότυχιών (πόλωση επιβεβαίωσης). Παρ'όλ'αυτά, είναι πιθανό η εισχώρηση βελόνων στο ανθρώπινο σώμα να έχει κάποιες ευεργετικές ιδιότητες.Ο πιο συχνός ισχυρισμός επιτυχίας των υπέρμαχων του βελονισμού αφορά στον έλεγχο του πόνου. Μελέτες έχουν δείξει οτι πολλά από τα σημεία του βελονισμού είναι πιο πλούσια σε νευρικές απόλήξεις απ'οτι το περιβάλλον δέρμα. Κάποιες έρευνες υποδηλώνουν οτι βάζοντας βελόνες σε συγκεκριμένα σημεία του σώματος, επηρεάζεται το νευρικό σύστημα και διεγείρεται η παραγωγή φυσικών παυσίπονων ουσιών όπως οι ενδορφίνες και οι εγκεφαλίνες, και πυροδοτείται η απελευθέρωση συγκεκριμένων νευρικών ορμονών συμπεριλαμβανομένης και της σεροτονίνης. Μια άλλη θεωρία προτείνει οτι ο βελονισμός "μπλοκάρει" την μετάδοση των νευρικών ώσεων του πόνου από τα όργανα στο κεντρικό νευρικό σύστημα. Υπάρχουν όμως εγγενείς δυσκολίες που πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσει κάθε μελέτη που αφορά στον πόνο. Όχι μόνο η μέτρηση του πόνου είναι υποκειμενική, αλλά οι παραδοσιακοί βελονιστές αξιολογούν την επιτυχία της αγωγής εντελώς υποκειμενικά στηριζόμενοι στις δικές τους παρατηρήσεις και σ'αυτά που αναφέρουν οι ασθενείς, παρά σε αντικειμενικές εργαστηριακές μετρήσεις. Επιπλέον, πολλά άτομα που "ορκίζονται" στον βελονισμό (ή στο θεραπευτικό άγγιγμα, στο ρέϊκι, στην ιριδολογία, στον διαλογισμό, στα μεταλλικά συμπληρώματα κλπ.) συχνά κάνουν ταυτόχρονα πολλές αλλαγές στη ζωή τους, κάνοντας έτσι δύσκολη την απόμόνωση των αιτιακών παραγόντων σε μια ελεγχόμενη μελέτη με ομάδα μαρτύρων. Μερικές από τις μελέτες που υποστηρίχθηκαν από το Γραφείο Εναλλακτικής Ιατρικής του NIH (National Institutes of Health) προσπαθούν να μιμηθούν τις παραδοσιακές ελεγχόμενες μελέτες με ομάδα μαρτύρων, αλλά καμία ελεγχόμενη μελέτη δεν μπορεί ποτέ να απόκαλύψει αν το τσι ξεπλοκάρεται ή αν το γιν και το γιάν δεν είναι σε αρμονία. Ελεγχόμενες μελέτες που χρησιμοποιούν αντικειμενικές μετρήσεις της επιτυχίας μιας αγωγής, μπορούν όμως να βρούν πόση από την επιτυχία του βελονισμού οφείλεται σε τίποτα άλλο από την υποκειμενική κρίση των εκάστοτε ενδιαφερομένων.Τέτοιες μελέτες μπορούν επίσης να βρούν αν οι διάφορες επιδράσεις του βελονισμού είναι βραχυπρόθεσμες ή μακροπρόθεσμες. Κίνδυνοι Τέλος, ο βελονισμός δεν είναι χωρίς κινδύνους. Έχουν υπάρξει κάποιες αναφορές για τρώση πνεύμονα και ουροδόχου κύστης, σπασμένων βελόνων και μερικών αλλεργικών αντιδράσεων σε βελόνες που περιείχαν ουσίες διαφορετικές από το χειρουργικό ατσάλι.Ο βελονισμός μπορεί να απόβεί επιβλαβής για το έμβρυο στα πρώιμα στάδια της εγκυμοσύνης μιας και διεγείρει την παραγωγή αδρενοκορτικοτρόπου ορμόνης (ACTH) και ωκυτοκίνης που επηρεάζουν τον τοκετό.Πάντα υπάρχει η πιθανότητα μόλυνσης από μη-απόστειρωμένες βελόνες.Και κάποιοι ασθενείς απλά υπέφεραν περισσότερο επειδή απέφυγαν τις απόδεδειγμένα απότελεσματικές θεραπείες της μοντέρνας ιατρικής. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Εναλλακτική Ιατρική *ιριδολογία * ρεφλεξολογία *Βελονιστές Ελλάδας *φαινόμενο placebo * yin * yang Βιβλιογραφία *The Νational Council Against Health Fraud Position Paper on Acupuncture *Acupuncture, Qigong, and "Chinese Medicine" by Stephen Barrett, M.D. *Traditional Medicine and Pseudoscience in China: A Report of the Second CSICOP Delegation (Part 1) *Traditional Medicine and Pseudoscience in China: A Report of the Second CSICOP Delegation(Part 2) *Does acupuncture really work? by Cecil Adams, The Straight Dope *Reality Check: The Energy Fields of Life by Victor Stenger *Acupuncture: A History by Stephen Basser Mass Media Bunk - Discover Magazine article FDA approves acupuncture *Barrett, Stephen and William T. Jarvis. editors.The Health Robbers: A CloseLook at Quackery in America, (Amherst, N.Y.: Prometheus Books, 1993). Barrett, *Stephen and Kurt Butler. editors. A Consumers Guide to Alternative Medicine : A Close Look at Homeopathy,Acupuncture, Faith-Healing, and Other Unconventional TreatmentsBuffalo, N.Y. : Prometheus Books, 1992). *Huston, Peter. "China, Chi, and Chicanery- Examining Traditional Chinese Medicine and Chi Theory," Skeptical Inquirer, Sept/Oct 1995. *Raso, Jack. "Alternative"Healthcare: A Comprehensive Guide (Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books,1994). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *med.auth.gr *skepdic.gr *Βελονιστές - Κατάλογος Ελλάδας Category: Εναλλακτική Ιατρική